Not an Average Day
by Jedipati
Summary: Captain Will Turner inadvertently angers a goddess, who punishes him. The punishment is… unique.


Not an Average Day

Author: immortal_jedi, aka jedipati

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Will, Bootstrap, crew of the Dutchman

Warnings: None, actually

Spoilers: All three movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I don't own the characters. I don't own the ships.

Summary: Captain Will Turner inadvertently angers a goddess, who punishes him. The punishment is… unique.

Author's Notes: *stares at fic* Can someone please tell me what genre to call this? Because I'm really, really not sure what it is. Um. jedipati strikes again?

* * *

Captain Will Turner glanced up, watching the men in the riggings with an expert eye. He had, after all, been Captain for nine years, and he knew what he was doing. Things were going smoothly for once…

Will narrowed his eyes. "Something's coming," he said.

No one was close enough to hear him. He made his way to the wheel, already planning an escape. "I'll take that, Mr. Turner," Will said.

His father yielded control of the _Flying Dutchman_ with just a glance. Will nodded at him. Whatever was coming was powerful, far more powerful then Will himself, and fast.

"All hands," Will called out, his voice tight with worry. "Prepare for a dive!"

The crew hurried to secure the ship. Once everything loose was below deck, Will sent them down.

The whatever-it-was was closing in. Will guided the ship deeper and then sent her speeding along as fast as he could. But the chasing force was getting closer.

"Brace yourselves!" Will yelled. He could tell that no one else could feel the danger that was approaching them. Still, his crew was as prepared as they could be for whatever was coming. They knew better then to dismiss their Captain's feelings.

Light surrounded the _Dutchman_. Will gasped. He couldn't let whatever this was harm his ship or crew. He heard a light laugh. "Oh, ferryman, I am not interested in your ship or crew, not like that. But you defied me, and you will suffer for it. For one week, you will be different. Perhaps then you will know not to defy goddesses."

Will stiffened as overwhelming pain ran through him. It was worse then the pain he'd felt when Davy Jones had stabbed him. Just barely, he felt his ship in the back of his mind and heard his father calling him. He collapsed, the world going black.

* * *

Bootstrap Bill Turner rushed to the crumpled form of his son and Captain. When Will had ordered that the ship dive and flee no one else had noticed anything wrong.

It was only when Will screamed in pain and collapsed that any of the crewmen knew something was really happening.

As Bill reached his son, he heard a light laugh. "Your Captain will be fine," an unfamiliar voice said. "He might even learn something about defying goddesses."

Will groaned. He lifted his head, but didn't otherwise move from where he was sprawled face down on the deck. His face was turned away from Bill, so his father didn't know why Will froze.

"Father?" Will asked as he turned to look at Bill. His voice was different. Bill wasn't sure what had happened, but it seemed higher pitched then it normally was. That might just be because of the pain, of course.

"I'm right here, Will," Bill said, kneeling down next to him.

Will looked different too. His beard was gone, and his features seemed softer somehow. Bill frowned.

Will saw the look on his father's face and sighed. He turned over and sat up. After looking down at himself for a moment, he glanced around the ship. "I think it's a good thing I wore a waistcoat today," Will said as he buttoned it up the rest of the way. For a moment, Bill thought he saw a bulge on Will's chest before the loose clothing Will normally wore hid it as Will stood up.

Then Will strode forward. Bill frowned. Yes, the Captain had to make sure that the crew didn't panic, but there was something wrong with the way Will was walking. "I'm fine," Will called out. "It appears that we've caught the attention of another goddess of some sort. I'll be in my cabin trying to sort it out. Mr. Maccus, take over. Mr. Turner, see me in my cabin when your watch is over."

Will turned and walked back to his cabin. Bill watched him go, eyes narrowed. Something was wrong, Bill was sure of it.

Maccus glanced at Bill. "Something's wrong," he said.

Bill nodded. "You feel it too," he replied. It wasn't a question. The _Dutchman_ herself was uneasy, and that made the crew uneasy. Something had happened to their Captain.

Bill could only keep half his mind on his duties as he wondered what had happened to Will.

He was beyond relieved when the watch ended and he could head for the Captain's cabin.

"Captain?" he asked as he entered.

"I'm over here, Father," Will said.

Bill looked over, where Will sat at the table he normally only used if Elizabeth and William were visiting.

Will was staring down at the table pensively.

"What's going on, Will?" Bill asked. "What happened to you?"

Will sighed. "I'm not quite sure. I know it's not permanent; it's only for a week. The goddess, or whatever she was, did something to me."

"That much is obvious, Will," Bill said as he sat down next to his son.

"Is it really?" Will asked.

"The ship knows something's different about her Captain, so we know," Bill said.

Will sighed. "I should have known better then to think I could hide it. Maybe I can hide the particulars, at least."

"What is it, Will? Can you at least tell me?"

Will mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Will fidgeted with his waistcoat.

"She turned me into a woman," Will whispered.

* * *

I'm… not certain if I'll go any farther on this story. I feel like I should, But I don't know exactly what else to add. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this bit of the story.


End file.
